The present invention relates to a motor vehicle headlight.
In particular, the present invention relates to a substantially rectangular traffic beam headlight of the type comprising a rear paraboloid of rotation, defined by two opposed lateral walls, and a lamp located at the focus point of the rear paraboloid.
On known headlights of the aforementioned type, said two lateral walls are usually two flat vertical walls, by which the incident light rays would be reflected in uncontrolled manner, thus resulting in glare, if they were not intercepted by metal screens close to the lamp. In other words, on known headlights of the aforementioned type, glare is eliminated at the expense of the efficiency of the headlight itself.